MIA: Episode 6
MIA: Episode 6 is the sixth and final episode of the mini-series Red vs. Blue: MIA. It's also the 199th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Tucker *Epsilon *Caboose Other *Informant Guy Plot After making it to the city, Tucker, Sarge, & Simmons locate the "Informant Guy" inside a building. The man, who has a heavy French accent, introduces himself and tells the three that his name is pronounced Gee. Tucker explains their situation about their kidnapped friend to Guy and hands him the ransom note. After reading it, Guy points out the terrible handwriting, and states that it is not a ransom note, but more like an announcement or preview. He finally comes to the conclusion that whoever wrote the note has Grif, angering Simmons greatly. Sarge, however, tells him to think positive because Grif may never return and they don't have to repay the Blues. Suddenly, Church and Caboose return from the store with Grif and Donut alongside them. Donut reveals to the others that they were going shopping, and Grif was dragged along because he could drive. Sarge questions Donut about the ransom note, in which Donut explains the reasoning for all of Sarge's questions (The making of demands was Donut demanding more time off; the cut-up letters were for presentation; and the killing of Grif correctly meant the Reds, as a whole, would kill Grif from too much work). Back at Blood Gulch, Sarge and Simmons complain about losing their things to the Blues. Unfortunately, Tucker explains to Church that they do not have enough room for the Reds' things, forcing them to return it all back to the Reds. Sarge and Simmons tell the Blues that they will begin to move the stuff back to their respective base. Simmons then calls Grif for help, who, unfortunately, is nowhere to be found. Transcript Open to the interior of a beaten-up building, with Tucker, Simmons, and Sarge facing Informant Guy Tucker: Okay! That's him. Simmons: That's your kidnap guy? Tucker: My informant guy! Informant Guy: Actually, mes amis, my name is not Guy, it is pronounced Gee. Tucker: Oh, right. Gee. (To Simmons and Sarge) Also., he's French. Simmons: No kidding. Informant Guy: Oui. What do you want Monsieur Tucker? Tucker: Well, we've got a Red team member who's kidnapped, need some help finding him. Informant Guy: Well, why don't don't you contact Guy? Simmons: Aren't you Guy? Informant Guy: Oui! I mean other Guy! One who handles kidnapping! Simmons: The kidnap guy? Tucker: I told you already! He's on vacation! Imformant Guy: Lucky ... Okay, what do you have for me? Tucker: 'He left this note. ''(Sets note on the floor) 'Informant Guy: '''Ah, I see. '''Tucker: '''Sound like anyone to you? '''Informant Guy: '''Well, first of all, this person has terrible handwriting. '''Simmons: '''It's not handwriting, it's a ransom note. '''Informant Guy: '''No. '''Sarge: '''No? '''Informant Guy: '''Oui. No. This is not ransom note. '''Simmons: '''Yes it is! '''Informant Guy: '''He don't demand ransom. He just says 'demands coming', this is more like ransom announcement. Like, uh, how you say with the movies, that are coming out? '''Tucker: '''A preview? '''Informant Guy: '''Yes! Like that. One thing is certain though. '''Sarge: '''What's that? '''Informant Guy: '''Whoever wrote this note... '''Simmons: '''Yes? '''Informant Guy: '...has your friend. '''Simmons: '''What?!?! We know that! That's the one thing we did know. '''Informant Guy: '''Aha! See, Guy is right again. '''Tucker: '''Mis-informant's the business. '''Sarge: '''We came all this way to talk to this Guy - '''Informant Guy: ''Gee''!'' It's pronounced Gee! '''Sarge: '''And this is all we get! What a wild goose chase! Well, I guess we'll never see Grif again now, but, we also don't have to pay the Blues. I suppose I should try focusing on the positives, We'll never see Grif again. ''As if on cue, Church, Caboose, Donut, and Grif start walking down the stairs toward Informant Guy. Church: '''Hey, look who we found! '''Simmons: '''Grif! Also, Donut. '''Donut: Hey guys. Informant Guy: It's pronounced- (frustrated sigh) just forget it. Guy leaves. Donut: '''Blue Team says you guys were looking for us. '''Sarge: For Grif! We got a ransom note that said he was kidnapped. Donut: Kidnapped? No... Grif: Yes! Donut: '''We went shopping. '''Grif: Donut went shopping, I'' got dragged along because I know how to drive! '''Simmons:' Let me guess, he promised to buy you a toy didn't he? Grif: Maybe. Sarge: Whaddya mean you didn't kidnap him? He said that you were making demands. Donut: Yeah. We were demanding more time off. Remember? Sarge: You cut up a bunch of letters! Donut: Presentation is important. Sarge: You said you would kill him! Donut: I said we would kill him. "Red Team". We're working him to death! Stress is a killer! Sarge: Oh. Simmons: But at least we found him now. Donut: Hello, you mean found them. Simmons: Huh? Donut: Us. You were looking for both of us, right? Since we were both missing? You guys noticed I was missing too, right? (voice breaks) Ri-right? Simmons: Hey, uh, we should probably go home now. Cut to Blood Gulch, outside of Blue base. Sarge and Simmons are seen walking up to the Blues, with their equipment piled up begind them. Simmons: I can't believe we did all of this for nothing. And lost all our gear! Church: Yep. Suck it chumps! Tucker: Hey Church, how are we gonna fit all of the Reds' stuff in our base? I thought we were outta room? Church: What? Tucker: Yeah, we didn't have any space in our store room, remember? That's how all of this stuff started. Church turns to look at the base. Cut to a wide shot of Blue base revealing it to be filled up. Church: Ah damn it. Cut to the Reds. Sarge: Ha! Don't worry Blue, we'll take all this stuff off your hands for ya. Right Simmons? Simmons: Sure, we'll take it back. Just let me get Grif and we'll move it all back. (looks around for Grif) Grif? ...Grif? Ah damn it! Fade to black. Video Category:MIA Category:Episodes